The Cure to His Motion Sickness
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: Natsu's motion sickness just keeps getting in the way. Sometimes it even puts him in danger. Wanting to put an end to this, Lucy organizes a special program for him. Will they really find the cure? Or will they find out something else instead? :p
1. Taking the Initiative

**Rei-chu: **This was supposed to be my first ever one-shot on Fairy Tail (which I do not own! XD) but it might get extra long and might take sooo long before I finish it, so... here it is, chopped into short chappies instead! ^_^ (I hope this turns out for the better of it… :o) This came to life because I only wanted Lucy and Natsu to ride a roller coaster together in an attempt to overcome his motion sickness~ :3 i love roller coasters~ nyaaa~ and then, luckily, after about a month of having this childish idea, some more ideas struck me out of the blue, and tada! Here you go! I hope you enjoy it! :D

**The Cure to His Motion Sickness**

**Chapter 1: Taking the Initiative**

Lucy stared sympathetically at her limp and bruised teammate. He was half asleep and half stopping his stomach contents from pouring out. She then sighed for the Nth time this day and said, "Natsu, when will you ever get used to transportation?"

The three of them, including Happy, were inside a carriage on their way back to Magnolia. Natsu took his usual spot – he was lying on his stomach, occupying the whole seat at the right. He was experiencing his usual motion sickness, but his bruises and wounds were the ones that were bothering her. The mission they just took ended successfully, but Natsu had quite a good beating from the platoon of bandits they encountered on their way back.

##############Flashback##############

It happened on their train ride to Magnolia earlier. Some masked men suddenly declared their control over the whole bunch of connected carts. They were demanding money from every single passenger, threatening to shoot anyone who resists with their magic shot gun. Unfortunately for the bandits, there were two Fairy Tail mages and a Fairy Tail Exceed on board. These three stood up against the enemies and brought hope back to the frightened passengers.

Unfortunately for the good guys, however, there was the underlying fact that the train was in motion. Normally, even a hundred bandits would be a piece of cake for Natsu Dragneel, but when the venue of the fight becomes something like a train on the run, the odds are messed up.

To prove this right, after introducing himself as a Fairy Tail mage, Natsu's motion sickness, which he forgot for a minute there, came and attacked him again. He fell nauseous on the floor after countless attempts to stand up and land his crooked attacks on the enemies. As a result, the gang bombarded him with magical shots and physical attacks, rendering him motionless on the floor.

It hurt Lucy to watch Natsu get kicked and thrown away helplessly. She wanted to yell and scold the men, _'How dare you bully the sick! Fight me instead!' _but she knew more than anyone that doing so would only hurt his pride.

She decided Happy to try and lift Natsu, even if they were inside the low-ceiling train. But they were outnumbered to begin with, so even Happy had his own share of opponents to face. He was obviously having a hard time, too. He only had fishes to hit the enemies with and he couldn't fly past the bandits without getting swapped back to where he had been.

Lucy kept on thinking of ways to help her partner as she fought alongside the Spirit of the Bull she just called out. She was shoved far from her nakama as their fight began, so she couldn't help him personally even if she badly wanted to. She had also considered having Horologium lock up Natsu so he could recover his composure without getting hurt, but she immediately realized that Horologium would still be standing on the same moving train. Natsu would still feel the motion even inside the Spirit of the Clock. Running out of ideas, she just brought out another golden key and called forth the Spirit of the Lion. Shutting her eyes tight, she requested, "Please appear beside Natsu, Loke!" Then with a puff of smoke, an orange-haired young man did appear beside the pink-haired one. She asked him to assist her teammate - or protect him, rather, knowing that the leader of the Zodiac is agile enough to fight and defend someone else at the same time.

The fight went on. Loke and Taurus were undoubtedly stronger than Lucy and Happy in the aspect of physical combat, but they didn't run out of enemies no matter how many they knock down. This has gotten suspicious for Lucy, so she looked around as fast yet as carefully as she could, hoping to find any useful observation. And there, behind the busy Loke, she witnessed how one of the bandits multiplied and produced 10 copies of himself after chanting some sort of a spell along with a few hand movements. "Guys, they're using cloning magic!" she quickly stated, thinking that awareness of the enemies' trick could somehow help them win.

_'I don't know much about that kind of magic but perhaps if we find the real ones among the group and knock them down, the clones would also disappear,' _she thought. This made her realize that they needed someone with excellent senses to distinguish which was which, and the perfect candidate was none other than the dizzy and nauseous Natsu.

There was still an impending problem, though. Lucy has used up a lot of magical power on their original mission, so she knew that opening two more gates at the same time would drain what remains in her in just a couple of minutes. More reason to revive her partner fast!

_'I must stop this train!' _she decided. "Taurus, I have to do something. Please take over here."

"Leave it to me, Lucy-san!" Taurus replied before she ran towards the front side of the train. It was really lucky for her that they were on that side.

When she reached the door and went out of the cart, she gripped her Fleuve d'etoiles tightly, praying that the only weapon she had could smash and break the metallic joint that links them to the carts in front. She took a deep breath, _'I have to do this right for Natsu and everyone!'_ and in one strong blow, she managed to whip the joint accurately and make a big crack on it. The joint broke apart as the crack worsened with the train's motion, thus releasing their cart and the rest behind it from the front carts that controlled their movement. "Yatta!" she cheered, as the cart started to slow down.

She headed back inside, and yelled as soon as her teammate was within earshot, "Natsu! The train is stopping now!"

Natsu's ears twitched up with the news. He could feel that the train was decelerating, indeed. With this, he pushed himself and struggled to get up on his feet, leaning on some seats for support. When the train came to a halt, a smirk made its way on his lips and his body ignited. "Thanks, Lucy. I really don't know what would happen to me without you." He grinned at her, as if telling her that he's going to take care of the rest now.

His statement and the way he smiled at her made her cheeks warm. She just returned a smile and nodded, thinking, _'So he can transmit his fire like that now?' _She blushed even more at her own joke as she looked away.

As expected of the fire dragon slayer, he took care of everything and brought down the enemies cluster by cluster. He remembered hearing something about cloning magic from Lucy a while ago, so he focused on identifying the real ones from their clones. There was no need for him to do it, though, because his destructive nature would be enough to take them all down.

He cleaned up their cart and then the rest behind them. After beating all the enemies present, he went to search for his partner, Lucy, knowing so well that she's on the verge of getting drained by now. He found her in one of the rear carts; she must have fought those he missed in his sweep. She was seated on the floor and resting, with Loke kneeling down and checking up on her. He quickly understood that Taurus has poofed back to the Spirit World and Loke was using his own magic power now to remain by her side.

"Loke, take care of Lucy. I'll handle the others in the front carts," he said, earning a smug look from the spirit.

"You need not tell me, Natsu. I'm going to protect My Love till I die," Loke replied, smirking confidently.

"Spirits don't die," Lucy muttered, rolling her eyes but still smiling. "And don't call me weird nicknames!" she exclaimed weakly. She then faced the dragon slayer and said, "Don't get dizzy again, Natsu."

He grinned toothily at her and replied, "Don't worry, Happy and I know how to deal with a moving train from the outside." He then faced the blue cat and said, "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!"

And the two flew up and out of the train through one of the fresh holes on the ceiling. Lucy smiled half-heartedly as she looked at the mess in front of her. "I should've warned him not to end up destroying the whole train instead."

##############End Flashback##############

Lucy sighed yet again, thinking while looking at her pitiful teammate. _'Even if we won earlier, he still got battered when he couldn't fight...'_

_'Almost every mission requires us to ride a vehicle. It must be really hard for him...'_

She smiled seeing Happy comfort Natsu by patting his back lightly as the boy lied on his swirling stomach. _'Wendy had been a miracle from the heavens, being able to give him temporary aid against motion sickness. But who would've thought that it was short-lasted; Troia doesn't work on him anymore.'_

Her face creased with worry. _'There are even times when his motion sickness endangers him, just like what happened earlier… Back then in the fight with Oracion Seis on top of Nirvana, he couldn't struggle against Brain that he was getting dragged and kidnapped helplessly. He would have been recruited by the enemy if we didn't come across them. In the Jiggle Butt Gang case, he was also held captive by the trio. I don't know if those guys had hurt him in any way other than making a foul smell, but those instances should be avoided! We have to find another solution to his motion sickness!'_

######################################################

When they got back in town, Lucy has gotten busy that Natsu noticed her half-days and absences from the guild. Even trespassing into her apartment with Happy has gotten boring because she wasn't there to be surprised and to scold them. On the occasions when they decided to wait for her, she came home late that they fell asleep while waiting. She was kind enough to let them continue sleeping on the floor, but the downside he was bothered about was that they didn't have time to play and hang out together anymore!

He was able to see her a few times these past five boring days, but the only words that he got from her were "Sorry Natsu, I have something important to do. I'll just see you later, okay?" and "Not now, I'm preparing something. Maybe next time" and the best was "Oh, hi Natsu! See yah!" Damn replies.

He didn't think stalking on her would be a good idea. He could tell from the way she turned him down that she was really serious with whatever it is she was doing. She would just get angry if he would stick his nose into those matters that she wouldn't talk with him about. But curiosity and utter boredom were killing him! He couldn't even take a job because his team is not complete without her. Furthermore, the thought that she has a problem and she wouldn't share it with him was starting to irritate him, too.

He asked Happy what he thinks, but the cat only said, "Lucy seems energetic to me; she was always running out to the guild door whenever we see her there. And besides, she cries when she has a scary problem and slacks off at the guild when she's bothered by something weird. Maybe she's just busy with her novel." Well, Happy has a point there. Natsu, himself, was familiar with Lucy's habits, anyway. And he knew that she was a weirdo. But still, he couldn't help but be curious.

So one time, he asked Mirajane if she knew what kept his teammate busy these days. Lucy always hangs around the guild bar when she has a problem anyway, so if she did, maybe Mira knew what it was. However, the barmaid only smiled knowingly at him, saying, "You'll soon find out, Natsu." She giggled as she filled his glass with fruit juice. "Lucy is such a sweet girl, you're so lucky to have her as your partner."

A confused expression was plastered on Natsu's face the whole time he was with Mira. What was she talking about? He was only asking what kept his teammate occupied and Mira just kept on praising Lucy and teasing him like there was something he didn't know that was going on. It was even more confusing! But at least, it seems like Lucy didn't have any serious problem at all since Mira kept on smiling and giggling. With that, Natsu was relieved a bit.

The day passed boringly again, and he was even expecting that tomorrow would be the same. Ironically, the day he wasn't looking forward to turned out to be the day he was waiting for. While he was slouching at the guild's bar the next day, lighting up the tip of his fingers one by one and then blowing the fire away in a repetitive cycle all out of sheer boredom, something unexpected happened...

"Thumb... Fuu~ Pinky... Fuu~ Index... Fuu~ Ring... Fuu~ Middle-"

"Natsu!~" he heard a familiar voice cut his mumblings. He realized that his dragon slayer senses had been turned off that he only perceived this familiar sweet scent when its owner was already behind him. He quickly turned around and his eyes grew wide with delight, seeing the girl he missed. "Lucyyy!"

He found himself jumping out of his seat and about to hug her out of mere happiness. Good thing her reflexes were fast enough to stop him by the face. He would have been flying towards the bar's shelves, otherwise, for going out of character for a second.

"Lucy, what have you been up to?" he asked immediately. "You were always out. We haven't done a job this week! We're going to starve to death!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly, fire coming out of his mouth and his arms flailing up and down on either side.

She just smiled at him, amused at how cute he just acted. Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. She faked a pout and muttered, "I was angry with you, but you didn't notice it."

His jaw dropped to the floor. Did he hear it right? So he was the reason afterall? What? What kind of a crappy joke was that? Wait, she did leave whenever he arrived at the guild... But he doesn't even remember doing something bad to her! :o

Or maybe it was something he didn't do? Shit! What day is it? Was it her birthday the other day? Yesterday? Waaaaa! He knew he should have replaced his 7-year old calendar sooner!

"I was just kidding, silly!" Her voice disturbed his train of thoughts. She burst out laughing afterwards, saying, "You should have seen how you looked like! Your eyes were big, your nosetrills were flaring, your eyebrows were clashing..."

He grunted in response and folded his arms on his chest. "Very funny, Lucy."

"Oh come on! Can't we joke around like the usual and not get angry?" She nudged him with her upper arm.

"Tch." He was still upset, his face turning away from her. "You got me worried you know... Being too busy with stuff I didn't know and gone wherever you should be."

"Worried?" she repeated with a soft voice, somewhat surprised.

"No- I meant- annoyed!" he corrected with some difficulty.

"Aww, sorry about that, I just had to do something." He could see through the corner of his eyes that she was smiling apologetically. She then tilted her head to where his face was directed to make her apology more effective, but he turned further away, trying to hide his face which was weirdly feeling a bit hotter.

"Hey, you're blushing!" she declared, pointing a finger at him.

"Blushing? What are you talking about?" he denied with all his might.

She giggled. "The fierce salamander blushed, that's cute, hahaha!"

He puffed a cheek for a second, the way Lucy does sometimes. "So what's up? Why were you looking for me?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Before that, where's Happy?" she cheerfully replied. "I have something fun for us to do." The grin she was wearing was sending shivers down his spine. He could sense that she had some sort of a Lucy-weird plan on her mind, so he pointed to Happy's location with his hand trembling. His face was a mixture of aversion and curiosity that she couldn't help but snicker. He knew Lucy's idea of fun was either reading some boring books -all texts, no pictures, damn- or shopping and making him carry only the non-edible stuff which sucks.

######################################################

"WHAT?" Natsu's voice echoed throughout the whole guild, making everyone glance at him. His hands just slammed on the table as he pushed his face closer to Lucy, who was seated across him and Happy.

"I said, Happy and I will train you to overcome your motion sickness!" Lucy stated, her grin never fading.

"We are?" Happy was confused.

"T-train?~" He repeated, voice breaking at the end. He sat down again, crossing his arms on his chest. "And how are we going to do that?" His left eyebrow rose up with doubt, but he was starting to foresee where this was heading, giving him a tinge of horror somewhere in his stomach.

"By following these!" She gleefully shoved a stapled bunch of papers onto his face. He reluctantly took it and browsed through the first page wearing a skeptical look.

"_Natsu's Motion Sickness Training and Solution-Finding Program!_" he read the enthusiastic and colorful title with an uninterested tone. "The title's too long," he commented nonchalantly, still wearing that uninterested expression. "Tips to avoid motion sickness," he read the heading of the long list on the first page and skimmed through the rest. "Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah. Boring~"

"Hey! I tried to make it less boring for you," she retorted, flipping the pages for him to see. "The list is just hard to illustrate, but the others, I managed to," she stated, smiling proudly.

He saw colorful doodles blending in with the text on the following sheets. They caught his interest indeed. There was a drawing of him and Happy riding a carriage, another one where the three of them were riding a train, another one where they are each on a horse, and some more he couldn't define in one glance. He was about to smile at how thoughtful his teammate has been for making this interesting enough for him, but when realization hit him, his smile retreated. It was replaced by a horrified look instead. "We're going to do all these?" he pointed forcefully on the group of papers, almost making a hole through it.

She quickly grabbed it from him and hugged it sentimentally as she scolded him, "Don't burn it, Natsu! I spent days completing this great plan~"

"But- But-" He tried to reach for the papers. "We're going to ride th-those things?" He turned nauseous like the usual but tried to resist, covering his mouth.

"Lucy, you're so mean to Natsu~" Happy whined, embracing the head his dragon slayer partner to protect him from her.

"No…" She sweatdropped and smiled sardonically. She started explaining, as if talking to kids in kindergarten, "Guys, we're going to do all these in hope of curing Natsu's motion sickness." The word 'cure' seemed to have caught the dramatic duo's attention so she continued, a sneaky smile making its way onto her lips. "According to my research, there are cases where trauma and phobia are cured by therapy, so if we-" She stopped when she saw the clueless looks on their faces.

"Throw muh (my) what?" asked Natsu in a protective tone, not wanting to throw away any of his cherished mission souvenirs at home.

"Foe be... ah?" asked Happy, thinking along the line of monster enemies magically turning into fish.

"Trauma and Phobia!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes squinted in irritation. She then sighed, knowing patience is a requirement when dealing with these two. "Those are like... things that scare a person. For instance, Natsu's scared of transportation because he couldn't handle it. And therapy means uhm, some sort of treatment done repetitively to somehow cure or recover from something."

"Oooohhhhh~" the two chorused in amazement.

"Let's put it like this," Lucy's got a good idea. "Remember how Wendy's Troia stopped working on you, Natsu?" He nodded. "Charle said that it must've been because of over-using it. Your body has developed immunity to Troia so it didn't work last time." The two nodded, looking at her intently. "So the point is, if we expose you to a lot of transportation, it is possible that your body would develop immunity to it as well. It's just like getting used to doing something and then forming a habit. In that case, you wouldn't be affected by transportation anymore!"

Natsu's face lit up. He only paid attention to the last sentence, apparently.

"But..." Happy muttered dejectedly, "When Natsu's motion sickness gets cured, he won't need me anymore to fly him around..." He then burst out crying. "Natsu won't need me! I will have no use to him anymore!~"

"Happy," Natsu called, patting the cat's head to comfort him. He then explained with serious voice and expression, "You're my nakama, not my transportation. I don't need you because you can fly; I need you because you are my nakama." The grin he flashed became Happy's cue to dash to his chest to cry tears of joy.

Lucy smiled and took some time to watch the two. She really admired how Natsu treasures his friends and how he openly expresses it. Not all people are like that. She felt lucky to have met someone like him. She found herself smiling wider and enjoying the music which was Natsu's handsome laughter- Wait! Did she just thought _handsome_? She quickly awoke from her reverie and gave a follow-up, disturbing the emotional moment of the two. "And besides, guys, this is for the better of Natsu. Having motion sickness hinders his movements even in the most dangerous situations, and this puts him in danger itself. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

The two nodded firmly, clenching a determined fist in front of their chest.

"So we're going to give this training our full force, right?" Lucy enticed, raising a fist in the air.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu raised a fist as well and then turned to Happy, grinning. "We're going to beat motion sickness, right Happy?"

"Aye!" the cat raised his fist/paw as well.

####################TO BE CONTINUED####################

###

**Rei-chu: **Ha-ho~ *waves with two hands* You've reached the ToBeContinued Line, congratulations! XD Thank you so much for reading! \(^o^)/ I hope it entertained you somehow ^_^ Now, may I ask… What do you think of this start? ^_^ Are they in character? ^_^ What do you think will happen in their 'training'? :p Please tell me what you thought and felt while reading, ehehehe ^-^ and if you have ideas that could be added to Natsu's training and solution-finding program (which will soon be revealed), don't hesitate to tell me, hahaha XD the Review button/link is just a few centimeters from here~~ :p Thanks again! Ja ne! ^.^


	2. Studying the Tips

**The Cure to His Motion Sickness**

**By Rei-chu Asakura**

**Chapter 2: Studying the Tips**

"Okay, Natsu, pay attention to these things. You have to follow these so your motion sickness attacks could be lessened," Lucy warned, swinging Reedus' magic pen towards Natsu like a strict teacher's stick. He nodded, wearing an exaggeratedly serious face. "Happy, take note of these as well. You're the one he is with most of the time," she told the blue cat who aye'd cheerfully in response.

"Alright, first!" She drew three plates in the air. The first one was overflowing with some sort of food. The second one was empty, while the third one was filled just right. "Do not eat too much before riding a vehicle." She crossed out the first plate. "Do not ride with your stomach empty, either." She crossed out the second one, then encircled the third plate. "Eat just the right amount." She smiled. "Same goes for drinks, don't get yourself bloated, got it?"

"Aye!" Happy replied without looking at her. He was busy writing down some sort of notes - or doodles - on a piece of paper.

"I have a question," Natsu entered.

"Yes, Natsu?" she welcomed, glad that her student was being attentive.

"What kind of food is that?" He pointed to her drawing. "It looks horrible." His face twitched with disgust.

"Natsu!~" She was about to roll the master plan she was holding so she could hit him on the head with it, but then decided otherwise. She sighed and just ignored the silly question. "Alright, next one. It's still about food." She took a few seconds to think before her hand moved.

She drew something like a chicken thigh that was dripping with oil. The dripping was even animated, thanks to Reedus' magic pen. She decided to write the word 'oily' beside it so her idiotic student won't mistake it as 'do not eat chicken'. Afterwards, she explained, "Avoid eating oily or greasy food before taking a ride." She crossed out the drawing and the word she wrote. "Those kinds of food can contribute to the bad feeling in your stomach during the ride."

"Ah! My stomach becomes slippery because of the oil, right?" Natsu enthusiastically guessed. He even raised a waving hand like an excited pre-school toddler.

"Yeah, something like that, ehehe." Lucy just rode along.

"So even the food in your stomach is travelling and they get motion sickness when it's slippery, too?" Happy wondered, making Natsu think with him. They both cupped their chin with two fingers and gazed at the ceiling, trying to imagine the scenario.

Lucy stared at them in disbelief. They really tend to focus on the insignificant details!

"Next one," she disturbed the two, making them look back to her. "Sleeping is an option." She just read it from her master plan, thinking it would be easier not to illustrate it.

"Yeah, I do that!" Natsu agreed confidently, raising his hand again.

"You actually lose consciousness. You don't sleep at will," Lucy muttered on the side, smiling sarcastically.

"Sometimes Erza makes you sleep too!" Happy added cheerfully.

Remembering how Erza knocks him out as the train starts made Natsu grimace, on the other hand. He crossed his arms and looked away, muttering something incoherent.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the opposing expressions of the two before she continued. "Next one." She sought the paper for the fourth entry on the list. "Choose the seat with the least motion," she read, and then faced them to explain, "It means, find the least shaky spot, like the center of gravity."

"Center of gra...vy?" Natsu asked with his tongue sticking out. The word 'delicious' was visible on his face.

"Dimwit!" a male voice entered. They turned to the source and saw Gray, who was shockingly fully clothed, walking towards them. "The center of gravity, it's where the weight of the whole thing is considered to be concentrated." He went to the table beside Natsu's and said, "This looks interesting. I guess I'll join you guys."

"I guess I could use some help in explaining," Lucy replied, smiling and sweatdropping.

"Hey, this doesn't concern you, Mr. Smarty Ice Pants!" Natsu slammed the table as he stood up, his irritated face propelling against Gray's.

"Well, I don't want you to slack off in a vehicle when I end up going on a mission with you!" Gray did the same actions, ripping his own clothes off in the process. The only things covering his skin now were his boxers, his sword necklace and his bracelet - now that's the Gray we know.

"Why you... Let's settle this here and now, Frozen Pole!" Natsu ignited his fists.

"I'm ready anytime, Burnt Barbecue!" Gray did his ice make stance, cold smoke coming out of his hands.

"Stop it, you two!" Lucy appeared between them, pushing their faces away from each other. For a moment, she felt like a high school teacher trying to stop two yankees from brawling. "We still have a lot to discuss."

The two complied, not wanting to involve the more delicate one in between them. They both looked away, crossed their arms on their chest and sat down with a grunt.

_'They mirror each other completely; how come they don't get along?'_ Lucy wondered incredulously before she went on with the tips. "About that seat with the least motion, most of the time, it's the area close to the front or the driver. It is where the engine and other heavy components are anyway, so the center of weight is there, too." She glanced at Natsu to see if he was listening and good enough, he was. "On the contrary, the rear end gets the most motion, especially in the case of a train." She took a couple of seconds to think of an example. "You see, when a train makes a sharp turn, the last cart has the highest risk of getting derailed, right?"

"That's a good way to put it for a dumb student, Lucy," Gray remarked, smirking.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Ice Pack! I understood it clearly!" Natsu asserted.

"Really? For a Hot Sauce like you, that's an achievement then!" Gray mocked.

Lucy just sighed as she watched the two bicker some more. How she wished she had a loud bell so she can end the boxing round even before it starts. Happy, acting as the announcer, was not of any help either.

A few minutes later, when the atmosphere miraculously calmed down on its own -after the two had planted punches on each other's faces, that is- Lucy had the chance to continue. "Okay, for the next one..." Her students' attention shifted onto her, finally, as they found their glaring competition to be pointless.

She drew an oval shape with big frills sticking out from the smaller ends. She smiled at her drawing before saying, "Try eating some candy."

"Candy?" her students repeated and she responded with a nod.

"According to my findings, some people find eating candy helpful in soothing themselves during a ride," Lucy explained. She suddenly saw a hand raised, so she instinctively pointed at it and said, "Yes?"

"If candy is not available, can we eat cake instead?" It turned out to be Erza, asking such a question with a very serious tone and expression as if world peace would depend on her answer.

Lucy figured that it was probably the sweetness of most candies that led the armored wizard to compare it with cakes. "Uh, I guess for Erza, cake can be a substitute," she replied, a bit nervous. "But for Natsu, it's a no," she stated firmly, glancing at the fire mage as she did.

"How come Erza gets to eat them and I don't?" Natsu asked. He wasn't really into cakes, but it bothers him that he's restricted to not eating cakes during a ride.

"Because Erza doesn't have motion sickness and you do," Lucy answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, you throw up everything in your stomach during the ride. What's the point of adding more?"

"Damn motion sickness." Natsu pouted in defeat.

"Okay, next one," Lucy immediately said, before another quarrel between the two boys could start. "Do not read while riding a vehicle."

"Lucy, you do that sometimes!" Natsu complained once again, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Natsu, who has motion sickness in here again?" Lucy asked, her sarcastic smile twitching in irritation.

"Uhh... Me?" He grinned sheepishly, shrinking back in his seat.

"But you know, even people without inherent motion sickness can feel sick when reading during a ride," a girl's voice stated. They looked behind them to see Levy coming over, smiling warmly at Lucy. "It happens to me sometimes," she admitted shyly.

"Reading while riding a vehicle will ruin your eyesight, too," a deeper voice added. They saw Gajeel, coming to their area as well. "You'll end up four-eyed if you continue that, shorty," he said, turning to Levy, who smiled sheepishly in response.

"Something's going on between them~" Happy purred on the side, stifling his mischievous giggle.

"Don't jump into conclusions, neko-chan!" Lucy scolded comically. She then noticed that she now has six students in front of her. They all sat on their desired places, eagerly waiting for her next tip. She felt a bit awkward. "Er, next one... Avoid strong odors."

Another male voice butted in, "But strong odors are manly!" They all saw Elfman flexing his biceps on his way to their group. "How can a man avoid that?" he followed.

"Well..." Lucy rushed her brain for a good answer, but to no avail. She found the question weird, but she didn't know how to counter it. Droplets of panic were starting to come out of her pores.

Good thing Mira came along and explained, "What Lucy meant was strong odors - either too smelly or too fragrant." She even showed the appropriate facial expressions for the smelly and fragrant. With that simple explanation, she won the crowd easily.

"As expected of Neechan!" Elfman remarked, proud of his sister as always.

_'This is getting crazier,' _Lucy though as she watched the Strauss siblings occupy some seats in her 'class'. She just smiled halfheartedly at the premonition she was having. "Next one..." She glanced at everyone before continuing, "Keep your gaze on the horizon or on a fixed spot." She was expecting that someone else would butt in, but silence occurred instead. Sensing the need for further explanation, she pulled Natsu to stand up and borrowed his right hand. She used the pen to draw a circle on the back of his hand and shade it completely.

"What is that for?" Natsu claimed his hand a bit too late. There was already a big mark on it.

"It's for the demo," she simply replied. "Walk back and forth here, but keep your eyes locked at this big dot on your hand." He shrugged and obeyed, doing what he was told in front of the class. After completing a lap, she ordered, "Now run, but keep looking at the dot." He nodded and ran back and forth.

"Okay, now stop," she commanded and he halted right away. "Now lets do the second trial." She held his shoulders and turned him to face his 'classmates'. "Do the same on this aisle but this time, glance at the faces of your classmates as you go."

He nodded obediently, curious of the results. He walked along the aisle at first, and then run on his second lap. All the while, he was glancing at his friends' faces. Some were smiling and some were looking curious as well. When he finished the run, he blinked a few times before he faced Lucy.

"Did you feel the difference?" the blonde asked, smiling knowingly. The more-intelligent members of the class smiled, too. Looks like they got the idea.

"Hmm, the first one was ok, I was focusing not on running but on the dot," Natsu relayed. "The second one... it made me a bit dizzy. I had to worry about bumping into any of them or tripping on their feet as I took note of their facial expressions at the same time."

Lucy nodded in approval. "The same happens when you do that while riding a vehicle." Natsu stared at her in awe, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "When you keep your focus on one stationary object - may it be the moon outside the window or anything inside like the shoe of your non-moving seatmate - you tend to forget the fact that you are in a moving vehicle. It's like mind over matter. When you don't think you're in a vehicle, you won't be bothered by the little movements you can sense, as long as the ride is not bumpy that is. As a result, you won't feel sick." She grinned at the amazed Natsu. "Or at least, you won't feel sick until you realize again that you're in a vehicle." She grinned sheepishly.

"Amazing~" Natsu muttered, still awe-struck.

"Sometimes, you won't even feel the movement of the vehicle at all, when you stare at the horizon or the sky," Levy added, earning an enthusiastic nod from the blonde teacher.

"Let's try that next time, Happy." Natsu grinned at his partner.

"Aye sir!" The cat smiled. "But I didn't expect that Lucy could think of something like that," he stated cheerfully, exuding pure honesty.

Lucy smiled sarcastically at his comment and mumbled, "How can you say mean stuff with a cheerful expression?~"

"What's the second trial in the context of riding a vehicle?" Gajeel asked. His tone was trying to hide the fact that he was intrested.

"Yeah, Lucy. Explain that, too," the pink-haired lad who was still standing beside the teacher seconded, shifting his weight onto one foot as he folded his arms on his chest. He seemed serious about learning this; the blonde mage couldn't help but smile.

"When you're riding a vehicle and you keep looking at different things, whether inside or outside, you will feel somewhat dizzy just like earlier," Lucy started. "Physically, you are moving your head around, which is one cause. Second, you're looking at a lot of things in a short period of time. Your eyes are going to be stressed, which can cause dizziness and headache as well. Third, you said you also got worried about tripping and bumping into those you pass by. Seeing the different things outside of the vehicle gives you this 'we-might-bump-into-them' idea, and having such worries during the ride will only add up to the stress you feel. All those things will just worsen your built-in motion sickness."

"Oohhh..." her students mumbled and a short commotion started. Some were nodding, convinced with her explanation. Others were explaining some things to their seatmate. The rest looked totally amazed.

"So," Natsu spoke when silence came back. He was dramatically turning his head to look at Lucy as he continued, "I should focus my eyes on just one-" His movement and words were interrupted when a female voice exclaimed in an irritated tone, "That's right, Natsu! Focus your eyes on just one!"

They all looked at the source of the voice and found Lisanna, who seemed to be in a bad mood. She stomped her way to her sister, and Cana, who followed behind her, took the honor of explaining things to them. "We went on a mission together," she said before taking a gulp from her bottled sake. "And our client wanted to get even with the mage girl who dumped him. He wanted to show that he's popular with other mage girls so he asked us to find him at least 10 hot mage chics to flirt with-"

"Even though he said he still loves that girl who dumped him!" Lisanna entered, face creased with annoyance.

"Tsk, what a playboy," Levy remarked, surprising the black-haired dragon slayer beside her.

"Well, my father's one, so..." Cana shrugged before taking another gulp of her drink.

Lucy sweatdropped. _'I knew it, someone else would enter the class! Who could be the next ones?~' _Though, she couldn't help but pity the love conflict of that client. Being a writer and a wide reader, she knew about those cases of intentional jealousy, and most of the time, the parties involved just get hurt.

"So what's going on here?" Cana asked casually.

"Lucy's giving us a class on how to avoid motion sickness!" Happy replied enthusiastically, while Mira offered a seat to the brunette. The two newly arrived ones ended up joining her class as well.

The blonde girl's thoughts, on the other hand, were interrupted when the chuckling Natsu turned to her. "For a moment there, I thought someone was going to attack me." When their eyes met, he smiled. "Shall we continue, Lucy-sensei?"

She nodded, smiling, and he went back to his seat. When everyone has gotten over the previous tip and the client's issue, she went on with the next one on her list which was, "Open a window, or a vent, or any source of fresh air if possible."

As she continued explaining, who do you think interrupted the discussion next? :p

########################### TO BE CONTINUED ###########################

**Rei-chu: **Yay, finished with the chappy! ^o^ It showcased the idiotic side of some characters, I hope it didn't bother you ^_^; By the way, I learned those tips from Puerto Princesa Airport. I guess a delayed flight has its advantage after all xp The others, I got from a website called MedicineNet... So credit goes to them! :D but it was Lucy who came up with the weird explanations so don't blame the sources for the weirdness XD Anyway, how do you find this chapter? Which of the tips do you find agreeable based on experience? :p Perhaps, you can add some more tips so readers who experience motion sickness can learn about it. ^-^ Who's the best 'interrupter'- err, student for you? XD I hope you tell me what you think :D Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

####################

As for the review replies,

**lululuLuNa 3 **– Thank you, you're the first ever reviewer! ^o^ and the longest one so far, too :p and thank you for loving it ^_^ Hehe, there was one time in the anime that I saw Happy fighting with a fish as weapon, that's why, hehehe :p thank you for telling me the parts you like! And for liking them! ^.^ Ehehehe, yeah, maybe it would be more Natsuish if he followed her, hm? But I had to do it that way so there would be the 'he misses her' factor ^_^ so he became a bit respectful of her private matters in that part #_# but thank you for accepting it as it is ehehehe ^_^ and yeah, party for NaLu! \(^o^)/ Haha XD Thanks for sharing your motion sickness tips! ^o^ 'Sleeping' is mentioned in this chapter, yay! Ohh, smelling mint or eucalyptus scent like efficascent oil, that's right! I know someone who did that before. :D No, don't worry, I enjoooy long reviews :D Oh sharks! I forgot the cherry on top of this update! XD The kissing would have to wait, though, ehehe :p but speaking of a NaLu kissing scene poster, if there would ever be one, please tell me where to buy it!~~ kyaaaa!~ *coughs* I mean, I hope you like this chapter as well ^.^

**Yayme – **Thank you! ^o^ I hope you find this chapter nice too =)

**89niners-best-team-ever **– Yay, thank you for liking the plot! ^o^ Ehehe, he's a bit too childish here, isn't he ^_^ but Natsu's cute/silly side is just so irresistable~~ *drools* I mean, thank you for understanding the comedic purpose ^_^ and yes, I also think he grew up a bit in the latest episodes :p but all of Natsu's sides are adorable anyway so kyaaaaa—I mean, yay! XP

**LiLyRoSe98 **– yes, Lucy's so kind, ne? ^o^ I mean, even in the real series :D both of Lucy and Natsu are kind! That's why I hope they lllllllike each other~~~ XD Thank you for reviewing, adding this to your favorites and subscribing! Hope you like this update too ^.^

**Ambitious Rookie** – Yay, thank you thank you! ^_^ *serves you the second chapter on a tray* I hope you like this too~ :3 yup yup! I also imagine Natsu that way on a train, hahaha! XD don't worry, it will happen XD Thank you! ^^

**xBluieLovex – **Thank you! ^o^ I hope you find this update interesting too ^_^ thanks for adding this fic to your favorites as well =)

**lord287 – **Thank you! ^o^ yay, I'm glad it stirred your curiosity ^.^ but I hope you'll find the outcome good, ehehe ^_^ thanks for subscribing too! :D

**NewMusic098 – **Natsu speaking:Yep, Lucy is weird! XD || Rei-chu: weeeee! I'm glad you found her sweet ^.^ I hope Natsu does too XD Here's the second chapter, tada! :D hope you like it~ :3 thanks for adding this to your favorites and alert list! And for the review, of course! :D

###

And to those who added this fic to their favorites: **Chiharu Himeji**,** Crystilia**,** Sara16pokemon**,** Whatsayoya**,** Monkey-D-Luffy31** - Thank you! ^o^ being favorite'd means a lot =3 weeeee! I hope you can also tell me what you think of the story~ ;)

To those who subscribed/alert'd: **Chiharu Himeji, Quill of Molliemon, Starry5447, Samantha Fleur, ****Badger Face, Sara16pokemon, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Sappfire, Schneewind, Neliayui, Alinekiryuu, Minallys **- Surprise! An update! XD Thank you for clicking that alert option! ^o^ *brings Loke in front because he wants to say something*

Loke: What do you think of the story? Would you mind telling me? *winks then flashes his killer smile*

###

**Note: **If you are reading this line, it means you're about to submit a review, ne? Or about to add this to your favorites or alerts :p So, yay! \(^o^)/ Thank you in advance! :D


End file.
